The instant invention relates to a device and the method of employment thereof for use by home sewers and dressmakers in accomplishing the markless transfer of a garment layout and features from the typical tissue paper pattern, exemplary of which would be that as generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,688 to Herzberg, dated Nov. 10, 1925, to a fabric material from which the garment is to be made, and in particular, for use with the most sheer to heaviest fabric and various of the new synthetic blend fabrics more and more used in the making of high fashion garments so as to avoid the otherwise costly encounter of frequently causing an evident and permanent blemish marking of the material on the finish side thereof which is a problem when traditional and usual methods for pattern transfer marking such as with tracing wheel and carbon, tack stitches, pins, chalk marks, and various "removable" pencil or "disappearing" ink pens are used.
When employing traditional prior art methods of making a pattern transfer to garment fabric by marking with tack stitches or pins there is always the hazard that nicks or burrs on needles and pins will cause permanent damage to fabrics.
The employment of a tracing wheel or tailor's carbon in effecting transposition of pattern to fabric, regardless of how carefully used, will always leave some pigmented residue in the fabric which frequently thereafter results in the causing of an obvious blemish or discoloration evident in the finished garment.
In using the various removable pencil or disappearing ink pens for pattern transfer and feature marking upon material the marking may or may not come out after employing a recommended removal procedure, or may reappear in the fabric as a different permanently set color after using the recommended removal procedure or ironing during garment construction depending upon such factors as the nature of the fabric, penetration of the ink, pressure used when applying the mark, or chemical content of the cleaning medium used in attempting to remove the mark.
When it may be necessary or advantageous to make simultaneous duplicate registered marks on both sides of the material at the same time during pattern transfer operations, the teaching in U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,993 to Orthwin dated June 24, 1958, shows an impact punch device capable of effecting simultaneous duplicate registered carbon marking transfer of a garment pattern layout and pattern reference marks for locating buttons, buttonholes, darts, pleats, pockets and the like at the same time upon both sides of a fabric material from which the garment is to be made. However, even with the Orthwin device employing tailor's carbon, the manufacturer thereof recommends in order to avoid blemishing the material that if it is necessary to transfer pattern marks onto the finish side of the garment fabric that first the pattern marks be transferred with the device to the wrong side of the fabric only, and thereafter transferred to the finish side by use of needle and thread.
By employing an adhesive marking tape strip having a structure generally like that shown in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,921 to Oblander, dated Oct. 3, 1972, in combination with the device of instant invention, applicant herein provides a new and novel apparatus and method for effecting either single or likewise a simultaneous duplicate registered transfer of a garment pattern layout and various other pattern reference marks onto the most sheer to heaviest fabric, even those of the new synthetic blends, but substantially without the danger or costly problem of causing blemish marking thereof, and although some of the elements and functions of the present invention have been disclosed in the art there is no description therein of that combination of elements resulting in the present apparatus structure and method of employment for overcoming the problems of garment material blemishing during pattern transfer marking operations.